halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Army
* *Other Colonies |nickname= |patron= |motto= |colors= |march= |mascot= |anniversaries= |equipment=*Army BDU *M392 DMR *M6J Carbine *M6G PDWS *MA37 ICWS |battles=*1st Harvest *Actium *Fumirole *1st Reach **Viery **New Alexandria **Aszod *Tribute *Mars *Earth **Mombasa *Requiem |decorations= |notable_commanders=*GEN Nicolas Strauss *COL James Ackerson *COL Urban Holland *COL Akono Menteith }} The UNSC Army is a branch of the UNSCDFLetter - Re:UNSC Army primarily responsible for land-based military operations.[http://halostory.bungie.org/oconnor_mclees_080108.html Halo.bungie.org: Interview with Frank O'Connor and Robert McLees] They launch offensive operations from land bases against land-based targets and are used in capturing and establishing control over UNSC-held territory. The UNSC Army frequently patrols colony planets and has served as assault troops aboard UNSC Navy starships (most notably the Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - Pages 48 & 49 and Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - Pages 42 & 43). History Human-Covenant war In 2542, the Covenant found Alluvion. It would be the Army who would try to fend them off. However, the Covenant would overwhelm them and the planet would be glassed.Halo: Escalation Issue 7 During the Battle of Actium, Colonel Akono Menteith and the 53rd Armored Division defended the planet against a Covenant invasion force, ultimately resulting in all 12,000 Army soldiers being annihilated and the planet glassed. On April 22, 2552, the Covenant assaulted Fumirole.Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 105 The Army and Noble Team would counter.Halo: Reach - Trailer: Deliver Hope Assault on Epsilon Eridani Fall of Reach When the Visegrád Relay went down, 3 Charlie was sent to investigate first, right before Noble Team.Halo: Reach - Level: Winter ContingencyHalo: Reach - Trailer: Patrol The Army would also be the first responders when Sword Base would come under attack. Noble Team would provide support towards the end of the battle.Halo: Reach - Level: ONI: Sword Base Noble Team would discover the Fleet of Valiant Prudence,Halo: Reach - Level: Nightfall and as part of WINTER CONTINGENCY, the Army would counter where ever the Covenant was.Halo: Reach - Level: Tip of the Spear Operation: UPPER CUT would be executed by Noble Team while supported by the Army.Halo: Reach - Level: Long Night of Solace New Alexandria would be evacuatedHalo: Reach - Level: Exodus and battled over by elements of the Army.Halo: Reach - Level: New Alexandria Noble Team would destroy Sword Base'Halo: Reach' - Level The Package and carry the package to Aszod. It would be SPARTAN-B312 who would defend the before it left Reach.Halo: Reach - Level: The Pillar of Autumn Army forces would help defend ODG Facility A-412.Halo: Reach - Easter Egg: ''Powerhouse Radio Conversation'' Battle for Tribute At some point during the battle, the Army fought against the Covenant on Tribute.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide, page 20''As Gabriel Thorne was in the Army, it is most likely that the Army fought here. Attack on Sol During the Battle of Earth, an Army unit of 20 troopers tried to aid Marine forces in New Mombasa and were annihilated in the attempt.Halo: Evolutions, ''Palace Hotel During the Battle of Mare Erythraeum on Mars, Colonel James Ackerson led an unknown number of Army forces against the Brute commander Lepidus and his army.Halo: Uprising: Issue One''Considering that James Ackerson was an Army Colonel, the UNSC most likely used Army forces during the Battle of Mare Erythraeum. Post-war In 2558, Army units participated in the Second Battle of Requiem.'Spartan Ops' - [[Spartan Ops/Season One/Departure/Land Grab|Episode 1: ''Chapter 1, Land Grab]] Branches Assets Uniform Standard All active duty soldiers of the UNSC Army wear the UNSC Army Battle Dress Uniform. There also exists an Army Dress Uniform. Power Armor Post-war Army combat divers use the Mako MJOLNIR Helmet.Halo 5: Guardians - Description: Mako (Helmet) The Air Assault MJOLNIR Helmet was first utilized by Army airborne units during the Human-Covenant war,Halo: Reach - Description: [[Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/AA variant|''Air Assault (AA Base)]]'Halo: Reach''' - Description: [[Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/AA variant|''Air Assault (FC-I)]] but were also given to Army special forces to use after the war.'Halo 5: Guardians''' - Description: Air Assault (Helmet) Armament Infantry During the Human-Covenant war, the Army utilized the M6J Carbine, the MA37 Assault Rifle, and the M392 DMR. After the war, the Army uses the M57 Pilum Assault Weapon for their rocket launcher.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/weapons/rocket-launcher Halo Waypoint: Universe - Weapons - Rocket Launcher] The M392 DMR was transferred over to reserve units and the M395 DMR began to be used.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/weapons/dmr Halo Waypoint: Universe - Weapons - DMR] The Army also began to use the Recon variant of the MA5D Assault Rifle.Halo 5: Guardians - Description: Recon AR Ground Vehicles During the Human-Covenant war, the Army utilized the M12 LRV, the M12R, the M12G1, the M831 TT, and the M808 MBT. They also used the M850 MBT[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/vehicles/grizzly Halo Waypoint: - Universe - Vehicles - Grizzly] and the M650 Mastadon.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/know-scope Halo Waypoint: Community Update - Know-Scope] After the war, the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System was utilized and upgraded by the Army.Halo 5: Guardians - Description: Urban Mantis Army scouts use the Urban variant of the M290 Mongoose.Halo 5: Guardians - Description: Urban Mongoose The Urban variant of the M820 MBT is also used by the Army.Halo 5: Guardians - Description: Urban Scorpion In arctic conditions, soldiers will use the Tundra variant of the M12R Rocket Hog.Halo 5: Guardians - Description: Tundra Rocket Hog In forested regions, the Woodland variant of the M12 LRV is used.Halo 5: Guardians - Description: Woodland Warthog As well, some garrisons still use the M850 MBT. Air Vehicles The Army is only known to utilize one air vehicle, the UH-144 Falcon. Subordinates Personnel Units Vehicles *Charlie 1 *Charlie 2 *Kilo 33 *Kilo 34 Ranks Trivia *Some female army soldiers have hair descending down from their helmets, as opposed to the Marines, where all female Marines seem to have crew cuts. *The UNSC Army makes its in-game debut in Halo: Reach, in which UNSC Army soldiers, Marines, and ODSTs have their own service tags showing their name and rank. Some of them are named after Bungie and Rooster Teeth employees. *The UNSC Army is never mentioned and is not present during the Hillside Memorials dedication in Halo 3. Gallery Concept Art Armysoldiers.jpg|UNSC Army soldiers with LCDR Kat-B320. ReachConcept SoldierVariant.png|Concept art of an Army trooper (left) and a military policeman (right) in Halo: Reach. ih_army pilot01.jpg|Concept art of an UNSC Army Falcon pilot. ih_marine orthos01c.jpg|Concept art of an UNSC Army trooper. ih_marine orthos with rebreather01.jpg|Concept art of the Zero-G maneuver and parachute pack. Screenshots Notes Appearances Sources fr:Armée de Terre de l'UNSC Category:UNSC Army